how would you save kakashi
by ukitake1975
Summary: this is a story about kakashi and how he gets killed and how many people are affected by kakashi death then his sister comes back and brings him back to life and then she tell sasuke about how she was appart of the uchiha cland and they tryed to kill her!


**How would you save kakashi life **

this is a story with Naruto charters I don't know any of them

the story take place when Naruto is a little kid so enjoy ^_^!

The story starts now

*Kakashi going home*

Naruto: hay Kakashi sensei you're finally out of the hospital

Yamto: yah but he has to rest for the next 2 weeks so the rest of his body can heal

Naruto: o come on you still can't train me

Kakashi: sorry Naruto but if Tsunade had not have seen that I could have been killed by that virus

Naruto: thank god for lady Tsunade being here

Kakashi: yah no kidding

Yamato: yah

Kakashi: ah don't make me talk too much I still get sick a lot

Naruto: o sorry Kakashi

Kakashi: its fine ague um yah can you guys please leave

Naruto: yah sure

Kakashi: hay yamato may I talk to you for a minute

Yamato: yah sure

Kakashi: Tsunade thinks that I parable won't make it because the virus is still attacking my body Tsunade just told Naruto that I'd be fine so he doesn't get sad

Yamato: o my god that's horrible

Kakashi: I'm just afraid how naruto going to take it if he finds out AH

Yamato: hay Kakashi are you ok

Kakashi: yah

*Naruto hearing the conversation*

Naruto: KAKASHI NO IS IT TRUE?

Kakashi: ah yamato

Yamato: yah Naruto its true Kakashi might die from the virus

Later

Jiraiya: hay Naruto have you seen Kakashi

Naruto: yah here fallow me

Jiraiya: ok

A few minutes later

Naruto: here we are

Jiraiya: why are we at the hospital?

Naruto: master Kakashi is really sick so lady Tsunade took him to the hospital

They walk in

Kakashi screaming

Kakashi: AH AH!

Jiraiya: what's wrong Kakashi?

Sakura: here Kakashi take this

Kakashi swallows

Kakashi: HUFF HUFF sorry master Jiraiya I have been in a lot of pain lately

Jiraiya: No problems so why are you in here

Kakashi: I don't really know all I can rember is falling to the ground and starting to wake up and hearing people trying to get me to breath then next thing I know I'm waking up here with all this tubes and other stuff attached to me and the put me on a respirator because they thought that I wasn't breathing so well

Jiraiya: wow! Well I will be right back I'm going to ask tsunade something

Kakashi: ok

Sakura: hay Kakashi sensei how are you felling

Kakashi: I don't know I can't rember a lot of things

Sakura: o

Kakashi: I think I lost my memory when I hit my head

Sakura: so do you rember who I am

Kakashi: some what

Out side

Jiraiya: hay tsunade what's wrong with kakashi he can hardly rember a thing and why is he on all of those tubes in him

Tsunade: his body is getting weaker and weaker we might not be able to do anything about it

Jiraiya: what's making his body so weak?

Tsunade: we think it is various that he caught I went over to his house to look over him and I found him on the ground having hard time breathing and there was blood coming off his head. We took him to the hospital and found out that he had a virus. And he also had after he hit his head he was in a comma and mostly from commas you have hard time rembering stuff.

Jiraiya: well is he going to be ok?

Tsunade: we are not sure but until he regains his memory we don't know what exactly happened to him

*Tsunade and Jiraiya looks in at kakashi*

Jiraiya: DAMN IT! Why is it always kakashi? Hun why is it always him?

*Jiraiya walks back in to the room*

Jiraiya: hay kakashi regained any memory yet?

Kakashi: yah a little bit of it

Jiraiya: what do you rember?

Kakashi: I rember about you, how I got this eye and, about my team 7 Naruto, saurka and sasuke

Jiraiya: look kakashi its good that you regained some of your memory yes it is but we need you to rember what happened to you that made you lose your memory.

Kakashi: well sorry I can't help it but I can rember some of it

Jiraiya: well what do you rember?

Kakashi: well I was going into my house and there is this guy who walks up behind me and said that can I help you so I said sure then next thing I can rember Is that I was getting taken here. Sorry that's all I can rember.

Jiraiya: well we were able to dig up your memory

Kakashi: sorry that I couldn't give you any more information

Jiraiya: it's ok you just get better kakashi

Kakashi: all right

Jiraiya goes and talks to tsunade

Jiraiya: tsunade well we got some in tell

Tsunade: what is it

Jiraiya: it seems like someone was helping him back into his house and that person after shutting the door hurt kakashi some how

Tsunade: wow! well the only ones I know that help kakashi home was yamato gai and Iuka

Jiraiya: well maybe we should have to say something to them.

Tsunade: yah I just can't even image that one of them would do that to him I mean we found him on the ground hardly breathing nearly on the verge of death

Tsunade: elmea, delma

Both yes malady

Tsunade: get gai, yamato and Iuka

Yes malady

Elma: yamato the 5th request your presents

Yamato: yah

Delma: gai lady 5th request your presents

Gai: right

Delma: * walks into the academe * Iuka lady 5th would like a word with you

Koahmaru: oooo! Master Iruka what did you do

Iuka: all right. Koahmaru fuscous on your studies delma I can't leave I need someone to fill in for me and they won't let me leave unless I'm sick

Delma: here eat this

Iruka: what is it?

Delma: it's a special blend of erbs that if you eat them it gives you the appearance that you are really sick

Iruka: ok ill try it *Iruka takes a bite* well how do I look

Delma: well I wouldn't let you stay here *quietly*

Other teacher: Iruka! Hay what's wrong with u

Delma: he is not felling to well

They go to lady 5th

Tsunade: Iruka did you use one of those sick bars

Iruka: it was the only way I could get over here

Tsunade: you know those are just getting tested if you eat on the side effects are you might actual get sick and really badly

Iruka: u excuse me! *Iruka goes and gets sick*

Tsunade: great ok Iruka after we all talk just go home and lay

Iruka: all right

Tsunade: ok! All of you must know that we found kakashi in his house on the ground having trouble breathing and nearly got killed

Everyone: what are you saying that we tried to kill kakashi he is one of his closest friends we would never do anything like that why would you even think about that? Hun?

Tsunade: look we just want to know if you saw anyone who was at kakashi house that might have hurt him

Well no we haven't

Tsunade: thanks for your help any way

Yamato: um is kakashi ok

Tsunade: we think he is going to be ok … but we need to get his memory back

Yamato: well is it ok for him to have visors

Tsunade: yah but you have to be quite when you talk to him he sad that he has a really bad head ache

Yamato: yah ok

In the hospital

Kakashi: AH! AH!

Sakura: kakashi sensei what's wrong?

Kakashi: huff! Huff I c…can't breath

Sakura: don't worry kakashi sensei I'll go get help

Sakura: lady tsunade kakashi sensei he is having trouble breathing

Tsunade: what?

Sakura: he was screaming and I went to

Later at the hospital

Yamato: hay kakashi how are you felling?

Kakashi: o hay… hay yamato I've felt better

Yamato: well that's good

Kakashi: gag AH! AH! AH!

Yamato: what's wrong kakashi?

Kakashi: g…get h… help

Yamato: someone help

Tsunade: what's wrong Yamato?

Yamato: something is wrong Kakashi!

Tsunade: kakashi hay what's wrong?

Kakashi: run

Tsunade: we need the saringon someone get sasuke

Sasuke: yah what is it

Tsunade: we need you to use your saringon and see what is wrong with kakashi

Sasuke: ok o my god

Tsunade: what is it?

Sasuke: I… I thought that it was only a myth

Tsunade: what?

Sasuke: the eternal darkness it is sad that anyone who possess the saringon after getting the mongiyo saringon that they would start dying from the eternal darkness the only way to stop it is to get someone else saringon from the family. But this doesn't make any sense they sad that only people from the uchiha clan

Tsunade: than how can that happen to him

Sasuke: I don't know but if he doesn't haven't have any relatives who have the saringon than he is going to die from that!

Jiraiya: kakashi * rember kakashi from genie to now* *gets a sad look on his face* DAMN IT!

Tsunade: Jiraiya are you ok?

Jiraiya: why dose kakashi life have to be fill with suffering all the time? huh? First the death of his dad then the death of his team mate obito uchiha then his other team mate rin and then his sensei. Why what did kakashi do to deserve all of this if he dies like this

Tsunade: Jiraiya calm down

Jiraiya: no I want to know why kakashi life has to be so bad all the time!

Tsunade: kakashi just got stuck with that life. But Jiraiya everybody is sad about kakashi

Sasuke: but since he doesn't have any relatives that have the saringon he is going to die from that

Jiraiya: kakashi *in a whisper* I will be outside if you guys want me

Tsunade: Jiraiya!

Kakashi: AH! AH! AHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: o know its finally taking over his body

Kakashi: huff! Huff! AH! AH! AHHHHH!

Tsunade: kakashi! So we can't help him

Sasuke: no I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do

Kakashi: huff! Huff! Un

Sasuke: kakashi he… he is dead

Tsunade: KAKASHI

Outside

Tsunade: Jiraiya

Jiraiya: what is it is he gone

Tsunade: yah

Jiraiya: kakashi!

Tsunade: are you ok Jiraiya you where the one closet to kakashi

Jiraiya: sorry I'm going to walk around

Tsunade: ok

Naruto: per vie sage

Jiraiya: what do you want?

Naruto: wow! What's wrong?

Jiraiya: my last student that I had before you just died and he shouldn't have he was way too young

Naruto: who was it?

Jiraiya: i… it was your sensei

Naruto: WHAT? Kakashi sensei no it can't be true

Jiraiya: LOOK KID I WOULDN'T BE LYING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! DAMN! His life was so bad he shouldn't have died like this

Naruto: what do you mean?

Jiraiya: well haven't you wondered why kakashi has a only one saringon

Naruto: yah

Jiraiya: well that all started with the death of his friend obito uchiha

Naruto: what I saw that name somewhere before that's it on the memorial stone

Jiraiya: yah he died protecting kakashi that's how kakashi got his saringon

Naruto: o my god kakashi sensei had a bad life just like me and sasuke

Tsunade: Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: what is it

Tsunade: its kakashi he… he is alive

Jiraiya: what?

They run to the hospital

Jiraiya: how is he alive

Tsunade: his sister Ashley came back and she found out how to save him

Jiraiya: you mean the adopted uchiha kid

Tsunade: yah she came back and saw here step brother in trouble and saved him its was a metrical

Naruto: what do you mean kakashi sensei has a sister

Jiraiya: yah she was adopted by kakashi dad before the uchiha clan got killed off

Tsunade: this kid is one of the strongest shinobi she was able to use here saringon at the age of 5 then she was made joinin at the age of 9.

Naruto: wow that is incredible. So how old is she now?

Tsunade: well now about 16teen years old

Naruto: wow and she is that strong

Tsunade: yah we are here

Tsunade: Ashley how is kakashi

Ashley: he should be fine

Tsunade: well we have some one here to meat you

Ashley: yah who is it?

Tsunade: this is Naruto

Naruto: nice to meet you

Ashley: yah you to! I have a feeling that you want to fight me Naruto

Naruto: what no

Ashley: don't lie I can tell

Naruto: how can you tell?

Ashley: with this saringon of mine I can read your thoughts *mongiyo key saringon*

Naruto: wah what the hell is that

Sasuke: it's a type of saringon it's the final stage of the saringon. But I have one question for you

Ashley: you want to know how I survived what your brother did to the uchiha

Sasuke: yah

Ashley: well I was born before you and itachi and I was born two months before I was supposes to be born so my body was weaker than normal so the head of the uchiha clan decided that I was to be shunned from the uchiha clan so I was sent out to starve and then kakashi father found me and adopted me but since my body was so weak kakashi would get in trouble if we where training and I would need my median and by the time I was 5 I earned my saringon. Then from then on out I was getting stronger and stronger to the point where the uchiha clan wanted me back in the clan but then I notices that they just wanted my strength not me so I sed no and then around that time I was about 8 and I made joinin. I was so mad at my clan at the time that I didn't notices that I had a family with the hatake's they didn't care that my body was weaker than normal they saw the power that I had and they were happy to have me in the family

Kakashi: un *starts to wake up* o hay Ashley so you came back

Ashley: yah I heard that you were in trouble.

Kakashi: yah but when am I not in trouble.

Ashley: yah I guesses that your right

Naruto: so is kakashi sensei going to be ok?

Ashley: yah he should be fine

Tsunade: but how long do you think that kakashi is going to be in here

Ashley: about two to three weeks then he will need to rest for at least two days

Tsunade: all right

Sasuke: I have another question how come you didn't come back to the clan if you where there

Ashley: If I was there what? I would have been able to stop your brother well think of it how many joinin where there and got killed hun? You have no idea what the clan put me through they wanted for me to dissaper they wished that I would have just died then when I was getting stronger they welcomed me back they didn't desrve what I had become.

Sasuke: but

Ashley: but what you have now idea how bad it was being shunned from the clan it hurt so much if they where still here and they wanted me to come back

Sasuke: but

Ashley: look you have no right to juge me you have now idea how much pain I had to go through seeing my own parents getting rid of me trying to hid me trying to kill me because my body was weaker than the reast of the can the only time I was happy that they shunned me out of the clan was when kakashi and his dad found me and adopted me.

Kakashi: Ashley calm down

Ashley: cough for a wile

Tsunade: Kakashi is she ok

Kakashi: yah just give here medicine here

Tsunade: what's wrong with her?

Kakashi: well she has tuberculosis whenever she gets to worked up she starts coughing up blood

Tsunade: is she ok?

Kakashi: yah. Hay sasuke I want to talk to you for a minute

Sasuke: yah what is it?

Kakashi: look Ashley has been through a lot and she knows about pain than you do

Sasuke: what do you mean?

Kakashi: well after being shunned she saw are dad die in front of both of us and then are friend obito uchiha died

Sasuke: wait I saw that name before

Kakashi: yah he was a hero who died in the line of duty

Sasuke: so his name is engraved on the marmoreal stone

Kakashi: yes anyway she did see the clan get wiped out but she didn't care at least that is what she sad

Sasuke: why

Kakashi: how do you think you would feel if the clan shunned you and they tried to kill you your parent trying to kill you hide you because your body was weaker than the rest of the clan?

Sasuke looks down at Ashley

Kakashi: look you think on that I am going to take Ashley home

Sasuke: thinking to himself. Well I guess I would be upset like her to

Sasuke goes over to Ashley's house

Sasuke: look Ashley I sorry about how I made you feel it must have been hard going through all of that

Ashley: thanks I'm sorry about getting mad at you like that

The end


End file.
